Desire
by ZmCa
Summary: [YunJae Fanfiction] Jaejoong hanya diam menerima usapan Yunho, 'Tidak, Yun... Yang mengigitmu itu bukan aku. Tapi sisi liarku.' batinnya. /-Z


Apa kau dengar? Suara gagak terdengar memekakan? Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya membuat merasakan nyeri pada bagian kepala.

Kau juga merasakan itu kan, heh, **KIM JAEJOONG**?!

Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang menahan rasa 'lapar' itu sendirian. Kau bisa mati dalam kegelapan jika terus menahannya. _Bodoh..._

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Desire**

_-Z-_

.

_**YunJae Fanfiction**_

.

_Warning: typo, AU, OOC, Real Person, Vampire!Jae  
Rate : T  
Disclaimer : Themselves_

Ada yang terinspirasi dari manga _**VAMPIRE KNIGHT**_by Matsuri Hino

.

_Playing_ : **Linkin' Park** – _Numb_ & **Tohoshinki – **_One and Only One_

**.**

* * *

**.**

_DUK_

Yunho mendorong pundak Jaejoong agar pria itu mau melihatnya, "Jae, kau menghindariku?!"

Jaejoong yang baru menyelesaikan kegiatan ektrakurikuler, terkejut mendapati Yunho menunggunya di luar gedung. Keduanya adalah sahabat dekat sehingga saat Jaejoong menghindarinya selama seminggu ini membuat Yunho berfikir keras mencari kesalahannya hingga saat dia sampai di titik buntu, pria itu mendatangi Jaejoong.

Pria dengan rambut hitam kelam itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho, "Aku tidak menghindarimu. Tidak lihat apa aku sedang sibuk?" cibir Jaejoong. Dia melepas tangan Yunho yang memegang lengannya. Jaejoong membenarkan letak tas punggungnya dan berjalan menuju motornya yang dia parkirkan di sebelah kanan gedung olahraga.

Dengan setia Yunho mengekori Jaejoong sambil tetap berceloteh, "Kau marah padaku, eoh? Bahkan saat istirahat kau juga menghindariku. Kau pasti marah, Jaaae~" Yunho terus menendangi bagian bawah tas punggung Jaejoong mencari perhatian Jaejoong. Dia tidak suka diabaikan.

Rasanya kepalanya sakit mendengar rengekan Yunho. Tasnya juga ditendangi dari tadi membuat tubuhnya terlonjak beberapa kali.

"Jaee~"

Jaejoong mengambil bola tenis yang tadi dia masukan ke saku sebelah kiri tasnya, "AISH, DIAM!" dengan tidak berperasaan ia melempar bola itu hingga terkena wajah Yunho.

"_APPO_!"

Tidak mengubris Yunho, Jaejoong menggunakan _helm_-nya dan menyalakan motornya. Saat dia hendak menjalankan motor pemberian pamannya, Yunho memegang pundak Jaejoong dan segera menduduki kursi penumpang.

Jaejoong mengangkat kaca depan helmnya dan menoleh ke belakang, "Apa-apaan kau?! Turun!"

"Aku ikut!" ujar Yunho kekanakan. Tangannya memegang pundak Jaejoong dan mengguncangkannya, "Ayo jalan!"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, jengah. "Aku mau langsung pulang dan istirahat! Melelahkan sekali kalau harus mengantarmu pulang. Tujuan kita berlainan arah, bodoh! Lagipula mana mobil yang kau bangga-banggakan itu, eoh?! Pulang saja dengan itu!" cerocos Jaejoong sakartik. Pria itu mulai muak dengan sifat manja Yunho.

"Mobilku di service," balas Yunho kalem, "Dirumah tidak ada orang, Jaae~ aku kesepian~ aku main ke tempatmu saja."

"Geez," tanpa mau banyak berdebat dengan Yunho, Jaejoong segera menjalankan motornya ke flat tepatnya berada yang hanya berkisar 5 kilometer dari sekolah. Rumah Jaejoong sendiri berada di pinggir kota, sehingga pria itu memilih untuk menyewa flat agar tidak sulit untuk menjangkau sekolah.

"WOHOOO~ Lebih cepat Jae! Kencangkan motormu!"

"BERISIK!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Memasuki flat-nya, Jaejoong mengabaikan Yunho yang masih betah berceloteh. Pria cantik itu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan berusaha menganggap Yunho tidak ada.

"Jae! Aku mau _ramyuun_ dicampur dengan _tteokbokki_~"

Jaejoong mengerang kesal. Bisakan Yunho diam sejenak? Dia mengambil bantalnya dan menutupi kepalanya dengan benda itu.

"Jaaaeee~" rengek Yunho manja.

"Buat sendiri! Kepalaku sakit. Diamlah!" bentak Jaejoong membuat Yunho bungkam. Dia memandang sahabatnya yang sedang tiduran dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Baiklah," balas Yunho singkat. Setelah menepuk kaki Jaejoong, Yunho berjalan keluar dari ruangannya dan Jaejoong hanya mengintip kepergian Yunho dari sela bantalnya.

BLAM

Setelah pintu tertutup Jaejoong beranjak duduk. Jaejoong yakin pria itu pasti pulang karena tidak ingin menganggunya. Sebenarnya kepalanya tidak sakit, dia hanya berbohong untuk menghindari Yunho.

Dibandingkan dengan pusing, sebenarnya Jaejoong 'lapar'.  
_Tapi ini bukan lapar biasa, kawan..._

Jaejoong turun dari atas kasur dan berjongkok mengambil benda yang dia taruh di bawah kasurnya. Sebuah kotak dengan ukuran 5x8x1,5 cm berwarna merah pekat. Jaejoong membuka kotak itu dan melihat kotak itu berisi kapsul yang berwarna sama dengan tempatnya.

Ini adalah makanan aslinya.

_Tablet darah_

Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman miris. Jaejoong mengambil satu kapsul dan menaruhnya di dalam gelas yang berisi air. Seketika warna air yang awalnya bening langsung berubah menjadi merah pekat dan terlihat lebih kental.

Sebenarnya dibandingkan memakan tablet darah, meminum darah manusia lebih dapat memuaskan dahaga. Dan itu yang Jaejoong rasakan akhir-akhir ini. Tablet darah tidak bisa membuat dahaganya hilang. Dia malah merasa lebih haus dan lebih haus lagi.

Ini juga alasan lain mengapa dia menjauhi Yunho. Dalam kurun waktu 5 tahun, Yunho adalah orang paling dekat dengannya. Dari awal bertemu Jaejoong tahu bahwa wangi darah Yunho berbeda. Begitu manis. Namun saat itu Jaejoong dapat menekan rasa hausnya. Tapi tidak dengan belakangan.

Sosok lain dalam dirinya seolah memberontak ingin menerkam Yunho dan menyesap 'rasa' pria itu.

"Yah, terserah kau mau haus seperti apa. Tapi jangan sampai melukai Yunho, arra?" gumam pria itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Huft, entah sejak kapan dirinya mulai memandang Yunho tidak sekedar teman. Banyak poin plus dari Yunho sehingga membuat dirinya tertarik. Sangat tertarik malah.

Perlahan Jaejoong mengangakat gelasnya dan mulai meneguk cairan merah di dalamnya.

Hish, rasanya tidak enak.

"Kau meminum darah?!"

_DEG_

Rasanya tangan Jaejoong berubah menjadi sangat lemas saat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat familiar.

_PRANG_

"Y-Yunho?"

Rasanya Jaejoong ingin mati saja. Kenapa dia tidak sadar Yunho masuk ke ruangannya? Bagaimana ini?!

"KENAPA KAU MEMINUM DARAH?!" pekik Yunho. Pria itu bergerak mendekati Jaejoong. Dia mengguncang tubuh sahabat baiknya. Apa yang dia lihat barusan sangat menekan kesadarannya. Teman baiknya meminum darah?

Jaejoong hanya diam dan menatap Yunho kaku, "Ke-kenapa kau disini?" ucapnya gugup.

Yunho mengacak rambutnya brutal. Otaknya berfikir keras, "Aku membawakan obat sakit kepala!" ucap pria itu dengan nada tinggi, "Lalu kulihat kau meminum darah!? Gila! Kau vampir, eoh?!" matanya menatap Jaejoong tajam.

Diam...

Yunho tampak mengatur nafasnya sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menatap pria di depannya lama.

Jaejoong merasa mulai dapat berfikir jernih. Dia mendesah pelan, "Ne, aku vampir," tidak ada gunanya berbohong atau mencari alasan lain. Yunho sudah melihat jelas 'kegiatan'-nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal?!"

Pria cantik itu memejamkan mata dan memijat kepalanya sebentar. Setelah itu dia kembali menatap Yunho, "Aku menyukaimu. Jika aku jujur, aku takut kau malah menjauh."

Yunho mencibir, "Alasan!"

"Aniya~ A-"

"STOP! Biarkan aku tenang, ne? Setelah itu kita berbicara lagi," Yunho beranjak dari hadapan Jaejoong.

Dan ketika pintu kembali di tutup, Jaejoong menatap sendu pecahan gelas di bawah kakinya.

"Semua gara-gara kau! Kenapa kau harus seorang vampir, eoh?" desis Jaejoong kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sekarang jam 9 malam. Berarti sudah 3 jam semenjak Yunho meninggalkan flat Jaejoong. Dirinya sudah merasa tenang sekarang dan memutuskan kembali ke tempat Jaejoong dan berbicara dengan pria itu.

_Jaejoong seorang vampir dan pria itu mencintai dirinya._

Hais, ini membuat kepalanya berdenyut beberapa kali.

Sebenarnya dia tidak marah jika Jaejoong memang seorang vampir ataupun perihal pria itu menyembunyikan hal ini sejak lama. Dia hanya terlalu terkejut sehingga ingin membuat seolah-olah Jaejoong bersalah.

Sedari tadi dia sudah berfikir, mungkin ini alasan mengapa Jaejoong menghindarinya akhir-akhir ini. Apa Jaejoong ingin meminum darahnya? Atau pria itu takut perasaanya ketahuan?

Yunho hanya terkikik pelan memikirkan hal ini.

Dia membuka pintu _flat_ Jaejoong dan mendapati semuanya gelap. Namun tanpa pikir panjang, Yunho masuk begitu saja dan menutup pintunya kembali.

"Grrr..."

Yunho terpaku mendengar geraman. Seperti suara hewan buas yang mengerang lapar karena tidak mendapat buruan. Apa ada hewan liar masuk ke flat Jaejoong. Namun mengingat flat ini berada di pertengahan kota, itu sangat tidak mungkin.

Langkah Yunho berubah cepat dan dia terpaku mendapati Jaejoong.

Pria itu menancapkan kukunya di atas ranjang. Mengeluarkan keringat deras dan matanya memerah. Menggeram dan menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari seperti hewan buas.

"Jae!" pekik Yunho.

Dan seketika Jaejoong menoleh ke arahnya. Tidak ada satu detik saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba melompat menerjangnya. Yunho syok bukan main.

_BUGH_

_Tubuh Yunho terjatuh._

"Au!"

_Kuku Jaejoong mencakar bagian dadanya._

"Grr..."

_Geraman Jaejoong memenuhi ruangan._

"JAE, kau kenapa?!"

_Dan..._

"ARGH!"

_Taring tajam Jaejoong menembus kulit leher Yunho. Membuat darah bercipratan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho tidak marah ketika Jaejoong menyakitinya malam itu, setelah Jaejoong mengaku semuanya dan sosok yang malam itu menyerang Yunho adalah sisi jahat Jaejoong. Setelah kejadian itu, Yunho malah terus menawarkan darahnya.

Dan sejak hari itu juga. Jaejoong menjadi sangat ketergantungan dengan Yunho. Mengonsumsi tablet darah sudah tidak pernah dia lakukan lagi. Kini dia berpaling menjadi meminum darah temannya sendiri—Yunho.

Ini sudah dua bulan sejak kejadian itu. Jaejoong duduk diam di atas kasur. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa sisi lainnya semakin ganas sejak meminum darah Yunho. Jika dulu dia bisa bertahan meminum darah Yunho hanya 1 minggu sekali, sekarang frekuensi itu berubah semakin dekat. Kini jika dalam 3 hari dia tidak meminum darah Yunho, tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit.

Jujur Jaejoong tidak pernah mau meminum darah Yunho dengan frekuensi secepat itu. Lihat saja pria itu akhir-akhir lebih mudah lelah. Bahkan sering tertidur saat pelajaran. Beberapa kali Jaejoong harus menahan nafasnya jika tiba-tiba Yunho limbung.

Namun Yunho selalu datang padanya. Memeluk tubuh Jaejoong lalu menyodorkan lehernya sendiri agar Jaejoong meminum darahnya. Walaupun tidak ingin, namun Jaejoong juga tidak bisa menolak.

Jika seperti ini terus, dia bisa-bisa membunuh Yunho. Jaejoong mengerang frustasi. Dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Dia berfikir untuk mengonsumsi tablet darah lagi sebagai cadangan agar tidak bergantung pada temannya.

Tangannya meraba ke bawah kasur dan mengambil kotak merah itu. Mencampur isinya dengan air dan mulai meminumnya.

Belum ada satu tegukkan, Jaejoong memuntahkan minuman itu. Dia tidak percaya jika obat yang dulu sering dia konsumsi rasanya seperti ini. Pria itu seolah-olah meminum sampah. Rasanya sangat buruk. Dibandingkan dengan darah Yunho...

_DEG_

Tidak-tidak. Kau tidak boleh bergantung dengan darah Yunho. Jaejoong kembali meraih gelas itu dan meminum isinya lagi. Dan lagi-lagi dia memuntahkan semuanya. K-kenapa tubuhnya menolah tablet darah?

Ada rasa frustasi dalam dirinya. Kini dia tidak mencampur tablet darah dengan air. Pria itu memakan dua tablet darah seperti mengunyah permen.

Diam sejenak sampai obat itu masuk ke lambung vampirnya dan seketika dia merasakan ada yang menghantam perutnya begitu keras. Dia kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Hoek... Hoek... Hiks..." perlahan tanpa disadari olehnya, Jaejoong menangis. Jika dia tidak bisa meminum tablet darah lagi, berarti Yunho...

Memikirkannya saja membuat Jaejoong ingin menangis lebih keras.

**.**

Setelah percobaanya dengan tablet darah, kini Jaejoong meringkuk di atas kasur dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut. _Dia mengigil_. Dia bisa merasakannya... tubuhnya memberontak dan dia merasakan lapar yang sangat.

Di dalam selimut Jaejoong mencakari tubuhnya sendiri. Memaksa dirinya tetap sadar dan tidak menyakiti siapapun.

"Bagaimana ini?" isak pria itu dalam diam. Sebenarnya dia tidak cengeng! Hanya saja jika memikirkan kondisinya sekarang dia selalu ingin menangis.

Jaejoong masih ingat bahwa kemarin siang adalah waktu terakhir dia meminum darah temannya. Bagaimana bisa kini dia sudah lapar lagi?

Dalam kesunyian, tak lama Jaejoong mendengar pintu flatnya terbuka.

"Jae?"

Yunho...

Dalam hati Jaejoong merutuki kedatangan Yunho. Kenapa pria itu datang? Bagaimana jika dia tiba-tiba lepas kendali dan meminum darah Yunho?

"PERGI!" bentak Jaejoong keras sebelum Yunho sempat melihat wajahnya.

Namun dibentak seperti apapun, Jaejoong tetap memasuki flat Jaejoong dan mendapati orang yang baru-baru ini menjadi temannya meringkuk di atas ranjang. Yunho tersenyum dan ikut naik ke rajang, mendekati Jaejoong.

Melihat Yunho mendekat, Jaejoong mengerang, "Pergi!" pekiknya.

Bukan Yunho namanya jika dia menuruti apa yang Jaejoong katakan. Pria itu malah semakin dekat dengan Jaejoong dan membawa Jaejoong yang ada dalam lilitan selimut mendekatinya. Ia memeluk Jaejoong mesra dan mengusap-usap wajahnya ke atas kepala Jaejoong, "_Waeyo_? Marah padaku?" ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Dia menahan nafasnya mati-matian agar tidak tergoda dengan bau tubuh Yunho.

Merasa janggal karena Jaejoong tidak menjawab, Yunho menjauhkan tubuhnya agar melihat wajah temannya. Dia tersenyum tipis mendapati Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan mengigit bibirnya sendiri seolah menahan sakit.

"_Kau lapar?"_

Tubuh Jaejoong tersentak saat Yunho berbisik tepat di telinganya. Dia tanpa aba-aba membuka matanya dan melihat Yunho. Pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh.

Jaejoong bergetar hebat saat Yunho membuka kancing kemejanya sendiri. Pria itu menyibakkan kemejanya dan menunjukan pundak bagian kiri. Masih ada bekas gigitan Jaejoong, terlihat sangat ketara karena baru kemarin Jaejoong mengigitnya.

"Aku tidak lapar!" tolak Jaejoong mentah-mentah. Dia memalihkan wajahnya, "Aku sudah minum kemarin!" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

Walaupun mulutnya berbohong, tapi Yunho bisa tahu jika Jaejoong berbohong. Tanpa banyak omong lagi, secara tiba-tiba dia menempelkan bibirnya dengan milik Jaejoong.

Lidahnya mengusap bibir Jaejoong membuat pria dibawahnya mendesah dan membuka belahan bibirnya. Dengan terbukanya bibir Jaejoong, Yunho dapat menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong.

Benda lentur milik Yunho menelusuri deretan gigi Jaejoong dan terdiam di salah satu gigi Jaejoong yang sangat tajam dan lebih besar dari pada yang lain—taringnya.

Secara tiba-tiba Yunho menggores ujung lidahnya dengan taring Jaejoong membuat darahnya keluar.

Dan karena ini, sisi liar Jaejoong terpancing. Dia menekan pundak Yunho dan menghisap-hisap sisi lidah Yunho yang mengeluarkan darah. Ada hasrat ingin mengigit lidah itu agar darah yang merembes semakin banyak, namun sebelum sisi liar Jaejoong melancarkan hal itu, Yunho memutus ciuman mereka.

Dengan _gentle_ Yunho mendekap kepala Jaejoong ke perpotongan leher dan bahunya. Yunho meringis saat bibir Jaejoong menggosok bagian lehernya dengan kasar. Setelah itu lidah pria itu keluar dan mulai menjilati leher Yunho.

Dua bulan yang lalu, Yunho merasa sangat tersiksa dengan taring Jaejoong yang sering menembus lehernya, namun kelamaan pria itu mulai mati rasa.

"Ah..." Yunho mengerang pelan saat taring Jaejoong menembus kulitnya dan mengeluarkan darah yang banyak.

Kedua tangan Yunho melingkar di punggung Jaejoong dan mengusapnya lembut. Jaejoong menghisap darahnya dengan sangat brutal seolah darahnya adalah makanan paling nikmat di dunia ini.

"Pelan-pelan sayang," desis Yunho. Bersama dengan darahnya yang keluar, tenanganya juga seolah terhisap.

Dan seketika pergerakan Jaejoong terhenti. Suara Yunho seolah menyadarkannya.

Tentu Yunho bisa merasakan perubahan Jaejoong yang mendadak. Dia menepuk punggung temannya, "Kenapa berhenti?"

Mendengar ucapan Yunho, Jaejoong menghisap pelan darah Yunho yang masih keluar. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan dan dia mulai menangis.

Tadi dia sama sekali tidak sadar saat menghisap darah Yunho. Begitu dia sadar dia sudah berada di posisi ini dan meminum darahnya begitu brutal. Jaejoong sangat takut. Sisi vampirnya semakin liar seolah dia bisa mati kapanpun jika tidak ada darah. Namun bukan kematianlah yang ditakutinya.

Ketakutannya selama ini adalah jika dia tanpa sadar tiba-tiba membunuh pria yang ada dihadapannya. Dia tidak yakin bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk 2 minggu kedepan.

Jaejoong melepaskan taringnya dari pundak Yunho. Tangisannya semakin pecah membuat Yunho kalang-kabut.

"Jangan menangis. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi sangat cengeng, hmm?" ledek Yunho. Dia menepuk pundak Jaejoong dan mengelusnya untuk memberi ketenangan.

Dalam kondisi masih tetap sesegukan, Jaejoong bangkit dan mengambil kotak P3K. Dia membersihkan darah Yunho dan memberikan obat pada lukanya sambil terus mengatakan, _'Maafkan aku'_.

Selesai mengobati luka Yunho, Jaejoong mendorong tubuh temannya agar terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Wajah Yunho sangat pucat, dari ekspresinya Yunho seperti habis melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat melelahkan. Tapi walaupun begitu senyuman tidak pernah luntur dari bibirnya.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan membeli makanan," ucap Jaejoong parau sebelum berjalan keluar flatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong memandang gelisah Yunho yang masih tidur di sampingnya. Sudah hampir 12 jam pria itu tidur dan belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Ingin rasanya ia membangunkan Yunho dan mengajak pria itu untuk makan, namun ada perasaan tidak tega disana saat melihat wajah Yunho yang tampak sangat kelelahan.

Tapi jika kembali mengingat bahwa Yunho belum mengonsumsi apapun atau meminum sesuatu, Jaejoong berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan itu.

"Yun..." dia mengguncang pelan tubuh Yunho, "Bangun..."

Tidak ada respon.

Jaejoong mengguncangkan tubuh Yunho lebih keras, "Banguun..."

Saat Yunho mengeliyat, Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

"Yun, ayo bangun. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan!" Jaejoong buru-buru turun dari kasur dan mengambil nampan yang dia taruh di samping kasur.

Rasanya kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit, tapi Yunho memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan duduk, "Jae..." ucapnya serak.

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap Yunho khawatir. Pasalnya Yunho terlihat seperti di ambang kematian sekarang. Tangannya memegang nampan dengan erat, "Wae?"

"Aku tidak mau pakai sumpit. Pakai sendok."

Hening...

"YAK!" Jaejoong memukul pundak Yunho, "Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini!"

Yunho hanya tertawa pelan, "Habis kau tegang sekali." setelah itu walau dengan sedikit gemetar, Yunho mulai memakan apa yang disediakan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang duduk di depan Yunho larut dengan pemikirannya sendiri, sambil sesekali membantu membersihkan noda yang berceceran karena tangan Yunho masih lemas.

"Yun, kupikir aku akan mengonsumsi tablet darah lagi..."

Pergerakan Yunho terhenti sebentar untuk mencerna apa yang Jaejoong katakan, "Wae? Darahku tidak enak?" candanya.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Aniya~ Itu enak... terlalu enak malahan," Jaejoong menatap Yunho tepat di matanya, "Aku takut suatu saat aku membunuhmu tanpa sadar," ucapnya serius.

Yunho tergelak. Setelah itu tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap rambut Jaejoong, "Tenang saja, Jae~ Aku percaya kau tidak akan pernah membunuhku."

Jaejoong hanya diam menerima usapan Yunho.

'_Tidak, Yun... Yang mengigitmu itu bukan aku. Tapi sisi liarku.'_ batinnya.

* * *

**END**

* * *

.

**HELP ME!  
**Aku mengikuti lomba di fanficYunjae. Bersediahkah para reader membaca dan mem-vote-nya?

**KARMA**

fanficyunjae . wordpress 2013/05/06/ff-karma-by-zknoow/

(jika link tidak muncul, bisa cek di twitterku, **at)Zknoow**

_Satu orang hanya boleh vote 1 ff & 1 kali.  
_ Tolong yang sudah vote ff lain, jangan vote ff Z dan jangan di vote berulang. Karena itu akan berimbas ke Z.

Gomawo, sebelumnya~ ^o^)

**.**

Adakah yang ingin menyampaikan idenya mengenai kelanjutan fanfiksi ini? Seperti fanfiksi **TRUTH. **Aku suka membaca komentar kalian~

_**Kritik & saran?**_


End file.
